1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device having a hierarchical bit line scheme.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Among semiconductor memory devices, a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is used extensively, even though it requires a refresh cycle to sustain data within a predetermined refresh time. Efforts of research and development have been under way to produce a DRAM having a hierarchical bit line scheme with increased memory capacity, increased speed and reduced power consumption, while maintaining data integrity.